Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic devices, and more specifically, to non-planar transistors and techniques for fabricating the same
Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) are often built around a fin (e.g., a tall, thin semiconductive member) extending generally perpendicularly from a substrate. Typically, a gate traverses the fin by conformally running up one side of the fin over the top and down the other side of the fin. Generally, a source and a drain are located on opposite sides of the gate in the fin. In operation, a current through the fin between the source and drain is controlled by selectively biasing the gate.
High aspect ratio fins typically are desirable but challenging to construct. Generally, high aspect ratio finFETs can be integrated into a small area of the substrate, thereby potentially reducing manufacturing costs on a per-transistor basis. To increase density of the transistors, the width of each fin, and the gap between each fin, may be reduced. As the dimensions of the fin structures and the space between each fin are reduced, construction of gates or other structures, and operation and control of the transistors may be increasingly difficult.